LCDs have been common display devices characterized by attributes such as, low power consumption, small dimension, and light weight. A LCD generally includes a liquid crystal panel having a color film (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate opposite to the CF substrate. The CF substrate and the TFT substrate are spaced apart from each other. A surface of a transparent conductive unit, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, within the TFT substrate is usually planar. In addition, two ends of the transparent conductive unit correspond to black matrixes (BMs) at lateral sides of the CF substrate. Thus, the light beams passing through two ends of the transparent conductive unit cannot pass through the BMs, which results in a lower optical utilization of the liquid crystal panel.